289th Hunter Exam
The 289th Hunter Exam was held after the V5 enlisted the help of the Hunter Association to accompany Beyond Netero and the Kakin Empire to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 The exam was postponed in order to gather necessary resources.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Although the starting date is unknown, it reached its conclusion by July 3rd.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Background Chairman Cheadle Yorkshire decided only to recruit people necessary for the Dark Continent journey (either guards for the Black Whale voyage, or persons of talent for the expedition). Kakin guards' exams were more lenient than the team for the Dark Continent, since they would be associate members with limited licenses only for the voyage. These Provisional Hunters are not required to learn Nen, after Cheadle had took the moderate route of adding a clause for associate members under article 2 of the Hunter Bylaws which states that: Hunters must have a minimal understanding of martial arts. This includes learning Nen. Applicants Passed * Almost 150 Provisional Hunters (examinees hired by Kakin) with limited licenses only for the "Dark Continent" voyage. ** Theta ** Salkov ** Myuhan ** Danjin ** Unnamed fifth male soldier for Prince Tserriednich ** Other Kakin princes' soldiers (excluding Princes Benjamin's, Tyson's, and Luzurus') * Hunters recruited for the Dark Continent expedition Failed * All of Beyond Netero's assassins ** Muherr (final test) ** Stone Wall Task Force members (not including Golem) * Juhnde (final test; initially at the first round) * All of Seventh Prince Luzurus' soldiers ** Tserriednich believes Luzurus had suggested assassination to his men, without thinking there might be lie detectors. Examiners First Phase The details of the First Phase are unclear, but it involved a psychological test with the use of thermal imaging and lie detection methods. The First Phase is arranged to eliminate spies from entering the Hunter Association. Kurapika was surprised that many spies could pass this round and reach the final test. Mizaistom doubted the machines when Juhnde failed this test, thus allowing him to progress further. He considered him to be the mediator between the Science and Flora/Fauna Zodiacs teams, and thought it would be illogical for his clients to not have taken enough measures to elude their trap, as Juhnde's a top-rated personnel who can easily infiltrate the Hunter Association. Final Phase * Cheadle Yorkshire * Kurapika The Final Phase is an aptitude test wherein a Q & A session was held to assess the remaining examinees on their intelligence gathering ability, analytical ability and applied skills. Cheadle, the chairman of the association at the time, shows on a monitor the video where Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, the king of Kakin, and Beyond Netero declares to the world they're traveling to the Dark Continent. Based on this video, the remaining examinees are required to answer these 3 questions: # Did you have knowledge of this prior to the announcement? # If yes, explain how you got your information with as much detail as you can. If not, describe the ways you would theoretically be able to obtain such information beforehand. # What kind of economical, social and cultural merits would you gain with such prior knowledge? As the candidates give their answers, Kurapika secretly tests them by using his Dowsing Chain to uncover spies trying to infiltrate the Hunter Association. If a candidate is hiding information or even mixing lies with truth, he is failed immediately by Kurapika. Trivia * This is the first Hunter Exam that occurred while Cheadle Yorkshire is chairman. * This is also the only known exam: ** to be postponed; ** in which the Chairman personally requested select people to participate; ** with different trials for certain applicants (the bodyguards from Kakin);Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 ** and, which awarded temporary licenses. References Category:Events Category:Hunter Exams